


Are Dating Options Really That Limited

by Figment81



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: Waverly and Nicole discuss (trash talk) Wynonna’s love life and agree on a possibility





	Are Dating Options Really That Limited

“Did I ever tell you I walked in on Wynonna and Doc having a moment?” Nicole recounted during a quiet evening with her girlfriend.  
“No, what was it like being on the other side for once?”  
“I’m not going to lie, it felt good.”  
“Wynonna once asked me why I stayed with Champ when he treated me so badly and I replied that there were limited dating options in Purgatory. I wonder if that would be the excuse she would use to justify her own interesting choices since she returned to the area.”  
“Yeah! Although your sister isn’t really into “dating” guys per se.”  
“Hey!”  
“You know I love Wynonna like she’s my own sister but she’s more of a hookup type of girl.”

Conversation turned to the men in question. First was Doc. 

“Okay I mean the most permanent feature in her love life is a man who made a deal with a witch, resulting in him becoming immortal and spending over 100 years stuck down a well.”  
“He also had a dubious relationship with Wynonna’s great-great-grandfather and has made horrifically selfish decisions at every opportunity.”  
“This is the man who is the baby daddy of my niece.”  
“He’s in some ways an old world gentleman but I can’t imagine why she keeps getting involved with him.”  
“After everything recently neither can I.”

Next they switched to Dolls

“I was never sure how far Wynonna’s interest in her quasi boss had managed to get. It looked like they were getting somewhere but then she got pregnant.”  
“I thought they were getting back on track before he sacrificed himself to save me and the rest of you.”  
“The fact that black badge had turned him into some kind of lizard/dragon didn’t appear to bother her. The despair that was visible in her after he was gone proved an emotional connection even if it never got physical.”  
“I think they could have been good for each other if black badge hadn’t killed him.”  
“I miss him.”  
“We all do.”

Very little needed to be said about Jonas. 

“I get that after everything with the jack of knives, Wynonna was just looking for a connection but come on try not to sleep with a revenant.”  
“It’s not always easy to tell but you’d know that.”  
“Low blow Haught. How’s the divorce coming? I’m just glad it was proved he wasn’t Alice’s father.”  
“At least you didn’t have to help her kill him to clean up the loose end.”  
“That last comment was so wrong. You’re Sheriff! In any other circumstances you’d both get locked up.”

Wynonna’s latest conquest was likely to be the one with the most lasting consequences. The hot firefighter had turned out to be not only their mama’s true love but Waverly’s own father and an angel. 

“I hope that whatever supernatural input that resulted in Alice’s conception has stopped I don’t need a two-in-one sibling, niece/nephew combo.”  
“In her defence she wasn’t aware of his connection to the rest of the family or that would have been really weird even from Wynonna.”

Neither of them wanted to dwell on another loss. 

“Wynonna’s taste in men tends to fall into two categories; noble self-sacrificers and selfish assholes. Neither type are a recipe for a long lasting healthy relationship. Doc even has the potential to fall into both categories.”  
“I know it’s not my area of expertise but there have to be better options in Purgatory.”  
“That’s kind of where we started with limited options.”

Waverly’s own prospects had improved once she’d realised she had more options available than just men. Nicole had provided her with the love, reassurance and consistency her life had lacked and she hadn’t expected to ever experience a relationship as fulfilling as the one she shared with the redhead. The newly minted Sheriff had stuck around through everything and they were working on trying to be more open and honest with each other. The demi-angel lent forward and gently kissed her girlfriend. 

“Not that I’m complaining but what inspired that little treat?”  
“I was just thinking how my life improved once you were in it.”  
“You know your sister has hinted that she is open to all kinds of options.”  
“Yeah it had crossed my mind before that Wynonna might be bi or pan and even possibly poly as well. She is certainly desperate to be loved and cared for beyond what I can provide. Honestly that something we both share.”  
“Maybe Wynonna’s reconnection with an old friend could develop into something more? In my humble opinion Mercedes might provide the stability Wynonna needs. She has a sense of fun but has been through some harrowing moments and they could help each other deal with ongoing problems.”  
“Do you get the feeling like she might be interested?”  
“I think there’s potential if they either of them makes a move.”

Having worked everything out in her head Waverly was left with the decision of how to approach her sister about her thoughts. Left to her own devices Wynonna was unlikely to make a move. 

“We’re going to interfere right?”  
“Yeah but do we approach Mercedes or my sister?”  
“How about a double edged attack?”  
“One each, but who gets who…”

**Author's Note:**

> If there is interest I’ll continue this.  
> Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
